The invention relates to a closure cap interacting with a bottle container, a latching projection being provided on the bottle container and a latching arm being provided on the closure cap together with an undergripping projection for interacting with the latching projection.
A closure cap of this type, which can be latched to the neck of a bottle container, is disclosed by DE-C 33 45 350. In this, the latching arm, which is arranged as a pair, is formed by snap-in fingers which extend from the top of the closure cap and continue on the neck side into each undergripping projection. The back of the two latching arms is supported by moulded-on strips. The webs are rooted in the inner of a dome. wall of the closure cap which is shaped in the manner
It is an object of the invention to provide a closure cap which is of the type in question, can be connected to a bottle container and which latches securely, despite use of a construction which saves on materials to a maximal extent.
This object is first and foremost achieved in the case of a closure cap together with a bottle container having the features of claim 1, in which it is provided that the undergripping projection is provided on a circumferentially encircling ring which, in the circumferential direction, has a length store which is sufficient to overrun the latching projection and is useable with elastic resetting. A ring of this type can spring up as a neck loop. Having passed over the latching projection, which is generally formed by an annular bead, of the bottle container, the ring, by partially using to completely exhausting the length store, briefly proceeds towards the ideal circumferential structure in order then to constrict again under the action, which is then released, of the return force of the ring. All this can be achieved with the ring wall being of maximum thinness. This signifies a saving in material. Its relatively large constructional extent runs, of course, in the plug-in direction. A long rectangular cross section of a ring of this type is sufficient to reliably pass over the latching projection provided on a bottle neck having a discharge opening. If no control means are provided, latching to the bottle neck and the bottle container, respectively, is then irreversible. Provision is furthermore made for the latching arm to run substantially parallel to a central axis of the discharge opening. This permits the transmission of sufficient springing-up forces. A particularly stable latching arm is achieved if the latter participates in the annular shape. An advantageous solution is achieved if two substantially mutually opposite latching arms are provided. The length store is achieved in simple manner on account of a wavy formation of the ring. In this arrangement, it suffices if only part of the ring is undulated in the circumferential direction. However, that zone of the length store which deviates from a normal circular/annular contour can also be realised by the length store being provided by a resilient capability in the region of connection to the latching arm of the ring. This applies correspondingly to both latching arms, to be precise on both sides. Provision is furthermore made for the ring to run substantially perpendicularly with respect to the latching arms. Alternatively, a solution is also conceivable and advantageous according to which the ring encloses an acute angle with the latching arms in a lateral projection. In this arrangement, it is furthermore of advantage for the ring which runs at an acute angle to consist of two substantially opposite sections covering the same height range. In this solution, there is the basis of the control indicated above if the closure cap is to be reversibly associated with the bottle container. Accordingly, the latching projection on the bottle container is then formed as a mating thread. The mating thread can likewise be passed over by spring action, but, on the other hand, provides the possibility of screwing the cap down and unscrewing it. There is preferably a steep thread, preferentially a two-start thread. In this arrangement, the resultant interruption to the corresponding threads can furthermore advantageously be used to the effect that an end surface, facing in the circumferential direction, of one thread interacts with a stop surface provided on the ring or the latching arm. This can be used as a screwing-down limit. The end surface merely needs to be arranged such that it is sufficiently steep. The said stop surface on the inside of the latching arm is realised in the form of a substantially vertically extending stop strip. This is moulded onto the latching arm and has a stiffening effect on it, providing a type of T-profile even with a short T-web. Furthermore, by means of a bent portion facing away from the circumferential direction, the ring is provided with a stop surface which secures against self-releasing unscrewing. In advantageous manner, said bent portion is provided on the latching arm of the ring. It can likewise interact with a corresponding mating surface of the thread. However, it is specifically preferred for the stop surface to be provided on a separate stop projection of the bottle container. The projection is expediently located in the region of the screwing-down end position. In addition, it has proven advantageous in this arrangement for the stop surface to be aligned in such a manner that a forced overrunning and elastic deflection of the ring is made possible. The return path therefore becomes free for intentional unscrewing of the closure cap. Provision is moreover made in this arrangement for the stop projection to have a bevel which can be overrun in the screwing-down direction of the closure cap. If the irreversible variant is resorted to, the stop surface merely needs to lie transversely with respect to the direction of rotation of the closure cap, i.e., for example, to face radially towards the geometrical rotational axis. Even a hooking undercut can be used. Furthermore, on a closure cap of the type in question, in which the closure cap has a central collar for engaging in a discharge opening of the bottle container, it is above all advantageous in terms of fitting for the collar to have a lead-in bevel for interacting with a rim of the discharge opening. The lead-in bevel, which is, for example, rotationally symmetrical, provides an effective means for precentring with respect to the edge. When docking the two parts, a collision therefore no longer happens so easily when the component to be fitted is not applied linearly. Even a relatively slight tapering, on the external edge, of the free end of the collar suffices. It is therefore already virtually sufficient if the lead-in bevel extends inwards at least by the extent of one wall thickness of the collar. In any case, one is on the safe side if the lead-in bevel has a dimension which is a multiple of the wall thickness of the collar. This may amount to as much as five times. It is advantageous if the lead-in bevel is formed from a plurality of separate lead-in tongues. The latter have a rounded portion typical of tongues and can also, in terms of the wall, lip out towards the free end. As has been found, four lead-in tongues distributed at equal angular spacings are sufficient. A contribution on the container towards the corresponding centring of the elements to be connected by plugging-in techniques consists in the inner edges of the rim of the bottle neck being chamfered. The invention furthermore proposes that in the case of a completely closed construction, the closure cap has a separately arranged covering part on the outside. The latter may be a carrier of information etc. For the selection of colour etc., it is favourable for the covering part to be latch-mounted on the closure cap. With regard to the dome-shaped or flat dome-shaped form of the closure cap, it is of advantage for the covering part to be formed in the manner of a spherical cap. A good connection base is provided if the closure cap is formed to have a flat surface in the region of the covering part. In order, in this arrangement, to avoid cutting peripheral edges with respect to the covering part, it is furthermore proposed for the flat surfaced region to be recessed within the contour dimension of the covering part. The covering part does not therefore need an edge finish in this regard. It is furthermore proposed that the stop strip be formed directly by a stop surface of the latching arm and that it interact with a neck strip, acting as a counter stop, at the base of the bottle neck as a rotation-limiting stop in the screwing-down direction. A counter stop with quite a large surface area can be produced here, which counter stop, in any case, is located above the useable surface extent of the end surface of a thread. In order, furthermore, to use the neck strip at the same time also in a thread-forming manner, it is proposed for the back of the neck strip to run correspondingly aligned with the extent of the thread of the latching projection. This also increases the stability of the neck strip, which can furthermore be arranged as a pair. Increasing stability with regard to the stop strip is a measure to the effect that the back of the latching arm and of the stop strip, respectively, is stiffened by a ridge strip. The latter can be rooted in a virtually T-profile-like manner in the inner wall of the closure cap. Alternative means for securing against self-releasing unscrewing resides in a combination of features to the effect that the closure cap, on the inside, has a spring-elastic edge wing which, in the screw-on end position, grips edge ribs of the bottle container from behind in a latching manner and thus secures the closure cap against self-releasing unlocking. This means for securing against self-releasing unlocking of the closure cap is also expediently formed as a pair. An advantageous development is then produced by the edge wing which overruns the boundary ribs in a latching manner being rooted in the inner wall of the closure cap. It is thus connected in a manner such that it is stable under load. However, fixing over a partial length is sufficient here, i.e. the edge wing is not connected over its entire vertical length to the inner wall, this being done with a free resilient tongue being formed towards the edge rib. A clearance of this type reinforces the springing-over component when moving over the boundary ribs. The user is given a clearly audible signal of movement into and out of the end position. It suffices if the tongue has a length of at least the height of the edge rib. For fitting of the closure and latching over of the ring, it has proven useful for that section of the ring which grips under the latching projection in a hooking manner to be arranged obliquely with respect to the central axis. This results in a catch funnel acting in a centring manner and permits the latching projection to be overrun with very slight effort. In the present constructional conditions, it is advantageous for the angle used to amount to approximately 20xc2x0. An advantageous refinement is furthermore achieved by a rhomboidal cross section of the undergripping sections. In this arrangement, it is advantageous for the undergripping projection to taper out in the vicinity of the bottle neck and for the end facing away from the undergripping projection to taper out outside the edge of the latching projection. This renders the undergripping projection in the manner of a cutting edge. In addition, the rear hooking force component which is directed towards the center is increased. This makes an overall improvement in the retaining ability and the firm fit of the closure on the bottle container. In order, in spite of the discharge opening of the bottle neck of the container being relatively large in cross section and therefore favourable for filling, also to be able to use the container as a spray-jet dispenser, it is proposed, in an advantageous development of the invention, that there be associated with the bottle neck a spray insert which can be closed by the closure cap and is in the form of an intermediate cap. As seen in terms of cross section, an intermediate cap of this type has therefore an adapter function. In spite of the wall thickness having been reduced to the greatest possible extent, the cap form provides sufficient stability when put on. The spring action arrangement can be used. In this arrangement, the intermediate cap stiffens the head-end region of the bottle neck, which, for its part, stiffens the intermediate cap in turn. In advantageous manner, the intermediate cap is latched to the rim of the bottle neck. An exterior latching is preferably used, characterised by an outwardly directed latching bead on the rim of the bottle neck. Accordingly, the latching lugs are located on the inside of the intermediate-cap rim. They grip, with a steep flank, under the corresponding lower flank of the rim bead. Of course, latching lugs of this type have a back which can be overrun. Furthermore, the latching lugs are cut freely in the back in the manner of windows. This furthers their ability to deflect radially outwards. It is favourable if four latching lugs are provided, disposed distributed at equal angular spacings. It is further proposed for the intermediate cap to have a centrally located spray spout. There is thus no need for a particular angular alignment. Furthermore, one feature comprises the spray spout being closeable by a stopper of the closure cap. In this case, it is advantageous if the stopper is surrounded by a spray-spout centring shaft, defined by radial strips rooted in the top of the closure cap. The latter structure, which can be executed such that it has fairly thin walls, saves on material and in spite of this provides this zone of the dispenser, which zone is particularly stressed mechanically, with satisfactory stability. In order to provide the radial strips, which are aligned in the manner of spokes, with a position which is especially also useful for the ejection, it is furthermore proposed for the radial strips in the back to be connected by an annular wall which is likewise rooted in the top. In addition, an annular wall of this type stabilises the top itself. Provision is furthermore made for the intermediate cap to have a collar, for inserting it in a sealing manner into the discharge opening of the bottle neck. In order to ensure a tilt-free to even self-positioning placement of this exposed part, the collar has a lead-in bevel, formed from lead-in tongues, as have already been explained above in connection with one variant. A refinement of even independent significance resides then in a ring-related development by the legs of the sections of the ring being rooted in the wall of the closure cap. The sections therefore spring directly from the inner wall of the closure cap whose wall sections are included in the annular structure. In extension store terms, the back region between two respective sections which are rooted in the wall is a reservoir between the legs of the sections (cf. FIG. 1). As far as safety in use is concerned, a contribution is made by blocking cams of a child-proof lock, which blocking cams are located in the vicinity of the rim of the wall of the closure cap and interact with mating cams which are located at the base of the bottle neck and can be overrun in the closing direction. By stressing those portions of the wall which are remote from the blocking cams, there is effected the release of the blocking cams from the region of action of the mating cams.